


It’s not gay if your practicing to kiss girls!

by WarpzoneKid



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, High School, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpzoneKid/pseuds/WarpzoneKid
Summary: For Valentine’s Day fic exchange!Richie gets the losers invited to one of the biggest parties of the year! They’re prepared for booze, music, and lots of spin the bottle. The only issue? Eddie and Richie have never kissed anyone before and wouldn’t know where to start! Haha... unless 😳
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: IT ❀ Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	It’s not gay if your practicing to kiss girls!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youreanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreanangel/gifts).



It was a miracle when it happened. There is no other way to describe it. A miracle.

The miracle in question?

The Losers Club was getting invited to a party.

Actually invited! Not having to sneak in or crash it, but actually invited. Okay, technically Richie was invited in exchange for doing Sally Mueler’s final essay for AP Composition but one of the agreements in their little exchange was that he got to have a plus one… or rather a plus 6. Regardless, the group was excited.

Greta Keene and her little gang’s post homecoming game party was absolutely legendary amongst everyone at Derry High and they were only sophomores. Greta’s parents were the type of people who were fine with underage drinking in their house because ‘I’d rather have you doing it here than where I don’t know about it.’ so the house was absolutely stocked with booze of every variety and her parents would be gone for the weekend for some kind of medical convention. That wasn’t the only thing the party was famous for however. No, that would be the hookups.

Greta’s party freshman year was responsible for approximately 4 of the future graduates of the future class of 2007 and 26 of the Derry High’s current couples. It was that intense.

Which is what leads us to our current setting of Richie’s house about 2 hours before the game was set to start. Richie was currently routing through some of his finest clothes in prep for the upcoming night while they waited on Bill to pick them up in his mom’s minivan. Eddie was sitting on the clothes covered bed and judging each of Richie’s choices as he pulled them out of the closet.

“Dear lord Richie, why do you dress like Screech?” Eddie remarked as he picked up a pair of neon rainbow suspenders that had been tossed on the bed.

“Well, Bill is our Zack, Ben and Mike both kinda fit our A.C. Slater role, Stan is definitely our Jess, Bev is our Lisa Turtle, and you, Eddie Spaghetti, are our Kelly Kapowski.” Richie shrugged, tossing , another eye-straining shirt out of the closet., “I gotta fit my role.”

“Why do you even care how you dress for one stupid party? Clearly you don’t care on a normal basis.” Eddie judged.

“Eddie, we are just barely getting into a  _ cool kid party _ . We didn’t even have to shoplift any booze to get in this time! We have to blend in, look like them, talk like them, and act like them.”

“Again why do you care?”

Richie readjusted his glasses “Well, maybe I don’t want to make whoever I end up locking lips with during spin the bottle throw up in their mouth afterwards.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “C’mon, no one would be grossed out after kissing you. Even if you dress like a color blind clown and have Urkel glasses, you’re still- objectively speaking!- pretty attractive.” Richie turned back to the closet to disguise the blush on his face. “Besides why would you even want to play spin the bottle? It’s so gross, swapping spit with someone you’re probably not even gonna even talk to on Monday.”

“Awww Eddieeeee, are you not gonna get some smoochin’ at the big bad party? Because of a few gerrrrmmms?” Richie cooed.

“Wha- I- NO!” Eddie sputtered. “I- I just think it’s so- so- impersonal, y’know? I just think that if I’m gonna kiss someone, that it should mean something?”

“Psh- Eddie, Eds, we’re young, we have our whole lives ahead of us and sososo many meaningless kisses.” Richie said flippantly, “We just gotta roll with the ride.”

“Yeah, this coming from a guy who dresses like Gonzo.” Eddie pointed out.

“Hence why I gotta shoot my shots when I got em lined up.” Richie shrugged dejectedly as he tried on a black shirt with a variety of shapes in several neon colors and white squiggles.

“That’s the least ugly one yet. Also, do you even know how to kiss a girl that’s not your mom or your sister?” Eddie mocked as Richie buttoned up his shirt

“Oh screw OFF  _ can you _ ?”Richie mocked in kind, going to sit next to Eddie on the bed.

“God we’re pathetic, aren’t we?” Eddie flopped back down on the bed. “We can’t go, we’d get laughed out of there before we even emptied the bottle out.”

“No way I worked  _ way  _ too hard to give Sally Meuler an A+ in Comp for us not to go, but you’re right we’re gonna out ourselves as a couple of kissless virgins… unless….”

“Unless…” Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“Eddie… what if we- and here me out- practice before the party?” Richie’s face went a nice shade of vermillion.

Eddies face decided to give Richie’s a run for its money. “What?! No- we- no we can’t ask Beverly to be our practice dummy for kissing! I’d feel like I was using her and even you know she would never let either of us live it down and then the rest of the losers wouldn’t let us live it down until we’re dead either.”

“I never said-” Richie coughed, “-I never said that we practice… with Bev…”

“Then who-  _ OH!”  _ Eddie cupped his mouth in shock. “You mean you and me? Me and you? Us? Kissing?”

“No, actually Eds, I was suggesting we give Ben a ring-  _ yes I mean us!”  _

“Oh… okay.” Eddie gulped.

“Now, Eddie hear me out- wait, yes?!” Richie gaped. “You mean it?”

“I mean, it makes sense right?” Eddie scooted a little closer to Richie and and his eyes flitted between Richie’s eyes and lips. “I mean, I said that I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I know well… and I trust you, Richie- And we  _ do  _ need the practice!”

“Okay… how we- y’know-” Richie interlinked his fingers a few times. “Do the deed?”

“Beep-beep, Dickhead. If we’re gonna practice  _ this _ don’t call it that,  _ please _ .” Eddie stressed. “It’s kissing, not boning.”

“Sorry, I’m doing that thing again where I get nervous and sound like a jackass.”

“ _ You’re nervous? _ It was your idea! God what are we doing, Richie? Won’t this make things weird between us?” Eddie asked, nervously ringing his hands. “I mean- “

“Oh my god, just shut up and-” Richie interrupted, only to be interrupted back..

“-Oh, that's rich coming from you, Trashmouth! Shut up?! How about you make me?”

“Oh yeah?” Richie Shot back.

“Yeah!” Eddie confirmed.

Richie’s hands shot out and hooked behind Eddie’s head and pulled him in quickly and almost violently; yet the crash of their lips was soft and sweet. They stayed still like that for a moment before pulling away and looking into eachothers dark brown eyes for mere seconds in an act of confirmation of want. Then they went back for seconds. Richie let his fingers loop through Eddie’s surprisingly soft hair. Eddie slowly and shakily let his hands come up and do the same. Eddie had alway figured that kissing was in no way anywhere near as enjoyable as his more dateable peers had made it out to be. How could mashing mouths and swapping spit and touching tongues be in anyway fun or hot? 

But oh my god.

Eddie decided to experiment and let his tongue poke out of his mouth and at the entrance of Richies. Riche opened his mouth to let him in and twisted his head like he had seen in a movie to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. The way they slotted together felt just right, like when you finally find the next piece of the puzzle. The way Richie’s chapped lips brushed against Eddie’s cherry medicated lip balm flavored ones felt right. The way Eddie’s usually cold fingers felt warm for once, hooked into Richie’s unruly curls felt right. Everything in the world just felt right.

Finally they pulled away again to come up for air after practically drowning in each other. Their breaths were low and shallow, their hair was mussed up (Richie's only ever so slightly more than usual), Richies glasses sit crooked on his nose there was color in their cheeks and their lips were shiny.

They felt amazing.

They were about to go back for round three when the sound of a car horn startled them apart like the other had turned into a demonic clown. They wiped their mouths and flattened their hair.

“GUYS I’VE BEEN HERE FOR 15 MINUTES WHAT’S THE HOLDUP?” Bill shouted from outside. 

Richie opened his bedroom window and poked his head out, shouting back, “WE’RE LOOKING FOR MY SHOES!”

Richie turned back to Eddie. “So that was your first kiss ever?” He asked seriously.

Eddie blushed, “Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.” Richie said as he turned away, suddenly interested in his hangnail.

“You’re a really good fast learner.” Eddie awkwardly chuckled, touching his lips. Then he awkwardly added on at the end “I’m sure you’ll be a hit with the girls at the party.”

Something in Richie’s expression darkened a little as he pulled on his sneakers and made his way to the door. “Yeah, I’m sure you will be too. Let’s go before Bill comes in and drags us out by the ears.”

“Yeah.” Eddie followed him out “But, uh, we for sure aren’t gonna talk about this to the rest of the Losers right? I mean they’re real modern guys, Bev and Stan watch Opera for Pete’s sake but-”

“No I- I get it.” Richie bit his lip. “Now Eduardo, andale, let’s go! A night of boozing and cruising awaits us!”

Richie ran for the front door,

“That’s not my name asshole!” Eddie yelled as he ran after him.

Needless to say, it was not a night either would forget for a long while.


End file.
